Pier
by ChristyRita
Summary: "...because the pier finally allowed them to believe again."What happens weh ntwo random strangers meet at a pier and get caught up in the moment? - My first fanfic, i know bad summary, but please, I'd appreiciate it if you'd read it. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Pier**

Clare's P.O.V.

Ever since I was little, the water always calmed me down. It's weird because I'm not much of an outdoorsy type girl. I told my mom I was going out for awhile and took the bus to the pier. Of course, I had to choose the day of a storm watch. I pulled out my iPod and began listening to the songs that were now flooding my ears. Finally the bus stopped at the pier. It wasn't raining 'thank you God', but it was unusually cold for a late summer day. I pulled my hood over my head and put my hands in my pockets. I felt my keys, iPod, phone, and money. How it all managed to fit and not look noticeable is beyond me. The wind began to pick up, but I kept walking at snail's pace, looking out into the lake I guess. My sneakers were getting wet, but I didn't care, I am in harmony-peace. I stopped and just stared at the lake. Everything that had transpired this past year came flooding back with such vividness that I gasped. "Doing some deep thinking?" a voice asked. I looked next to me and saw a guy looking into the lake, in the exact same position as me. We had the same outfit on- Converse sneakers, skinny jeans, and an oversized hoodie, however he was wearing all black. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. What brings you here on this beautiful day?" I asked him. "Deep thinking, just like you. Are you from around here?" "No I umm rode the bus here, do you live around her?" "Nah, I just needed to get away from everything and the pier seemed very inviting." We continued to look out into the lake in silence, but it was a comfortable kind of silence.

Eli's P.O.V.

I didn't expect to see anyone at the pier- after all there was a storm watch. Morty broke down so I rode the bus all the way here. I walked along the railing occasionally looking out into the lake. Eventually I stopped and just looked at the lake. I didn't really know why, but all my memories of the past year came back. Just as I was about to mentally freak out, I heard a gasp. I saw a girl next to me. I wonder if she's a mind reader. "Doing some deep thinking?" I asked. We made 'tiny' talk. Eventually we just stopped talking and stared into the lake in silence. Most people can't stand the silence, but to us, at this moment, the silence was perfect, tranquil, and comfortable. We turned around at the same exact time. Her eyes are so breathtakingly blue- pure blue. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. It felt as if all my troubles melted away when I looked at her. Impulsively I leaned towards her and she leaned in towards me. We weren't thinking clearly- we were way into the moment. My lips touched hers briefly, but I instantly wanted more. I guess she did too because we both deepened the kiss. It felt so right. Her hands gripped my hoodie tightly as I wrapped my arms around the small of her back. We pulled each other closer, tighter is that were possible. I guess we were kissing for a long time because, to put it simply, we needed air. The separation lasted about 10 seconds. I didn't care that I did not know this girl; all I knew was that my body ached for her. We leaned back into each other. I decided to be bold and put my tongue inside her mouth. There bells literally ringing in my ear. Her tongue was fighting back trying to go inside my mouth. Being the gentleman I am, I let her. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…" "I can't tell you what it really is, I'll explain later…" our ringtone's brought us back to reality. I smirked because we had the same ringtone. "Elijah Alexander Goldsworthy, where in the world are you? I've been worried sick! It is not alright for you to just leave like that…" I rolled my eyes at mom's rant. I stared at the beautiful blue-eyed girl talking on her phone.

Clare's P.O.V.

"Clare AnnMarie Edwards where in the world are you? I've been looking for you everywhere! I was just about to call the police…" I let my mom rant on. I guess his mom was yelling at him too, because he pulled his phone away from his ears for a few seconds. His eyes are so green- jade or emerald-like. "Yeah, mom I'll be home soon. I love you too, bye." And I hung up. He hung up seconds later. "My mom is pretty pissed off." He said. "Mine too." "Just so you know I don't go around kissing random girls- I don't know what came over me." He said it apologetically. "Umm don't worry about it, I don't go around kissing random boys either. History has been written, so yeah…" we stood there awkwardly, I mean what do you talk about when you just made-out with a random stranger? But that kiss, it was more than just a kiss. It was probably just the moment. I looked up and he was smirking, usually smirks annoy me, but gosh, did he have a sexy smirk. "Umm I'd offer to drive you home, but my car is in the shop." "It's ok, I'll just take the bus back." And we walked towards the bus stops. "So umm, yea…" "This is so not awkward." He said with a smirk. And I'm sorry Lord, but damn did he have a sexy smirk- I think it's his thing. Two buses pulled up to the stop. "Well, I guess this is where we part." Just as the buses were pulling up to a stop, he pulled me back into another kiss. I was oblivious to everything around us. He smelled so yum, rain and something spicy. His mouth was minty and warm. His body pressed against me was so feverishly hot, but I didn't mind. I didn't mind that I, Clare AnnMarie Edwards, was making out in the rain, near the pier, with a sexy, hot, green-eyed stranger.

Eli's P.O.V.

I didn't want her to leave. This girl, she was more than just a random girl. I pulled her into another kiss and I guess she didn't mind because she pressed her body against mine. Her body was so warm and I was so cold. She tasted so ridiculously sweet, like french vanilla and coffee ice cream. Her scent was intoxicating- definitely vanilla and something floral, maybe roses. This blue-eyed girl was so beautiful; I wanted her to be mine. This wasn't my style, but I, Elijah Alexander Goldsworthy, loved that I was kissing this beautiful girl in the rain.

Narrator's (aka No One's) P.O.V.

The two teens pulled apart a minute later. Both reluctantly said goodbye. They knew it was wrong but they loved the kiss. They knew that they should be angry at themselves for being so vulnerable with each other. When they were together they forgot all their past and current drama. It was just the two of them in their own little world, oblivious to everything surrounding them. Eli was staring out the window, for the first time in a long time, believing that the world wasn't out to get him. Clare, for the first time in a long time, believed that God was finally allowing her to be happy. Their states of minds were content until they closed their front doors. Leaning against the doors, they thought the same thing-and it terrified them.

"I don't know her name."

"I don't know his name."

And the tears streamed down their faces, as they realized their moment of happiness was gone, but never to be forgotten, because the pier finally allowed them to believe again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:** OK, so I feel horrible, because this was supposed to be a one-shot and I forgot to write **ONE-SHOT** in the summary and people actually put it on StoryAlert and in the reviews people wanted me to update. So because you guys made my day, made me feel so loved, and I don't want to do any of my HW…. This is now a **TWO-SHOT!** Thank you so much to those who added it to their favorites and of course to those who reviewed and put it in StoryAlert! (p.s. plz review...those make my day)

**Believe **

**Clare's P.O.V. **

Tomorrows the first day of school. I should be excited and whatnot but I can't. Degrassi decided it'd be more functional if its students wore uniforms, though we are allowed to modify it. I stood in front of my mirror staring at my reflection, Alli decided to not only modify hers, oh no that can't be done, she had to modify mine too. The high-waisted skirt was now above knee-level, I don't know what Alli did but the top two buttons of my polo shirt wouldn't button anymore and I had on black ½ inch heels… I fought to keep my knee high socks. She allowed them to which I jumped into the air with joy. It was weird, I looked older somehow, still innocent but not as much as I was before. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…" I picked up my phone and smiled at the screen, "Hello," "Hey dudette, what are you up to?" "Nothing just trying on my uniform for school." "When do I get to see you in said uniform?" he asked rather suggestively. "Hmm I don't know maybe when you transfer to Degrassi." "Ouch lady, that hurt. I guess I'll be picking you up after school tomorrow!" "Very funny, Hey listen I have to finish something, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" "Wait! You'll be-" "Bye Eli!"And I hung up. I smiled looking forward to school tomorrow.

**Eli's P.O.V. **

Clare in a uniform… I could get used to the idea. It's going to suck not seeing her. She goes to Degrassi and I have to go to Crescent (1). Well at least I'll be able to tell Adam about my awesome last 3 weeks. I literally spent everyday with her. I leaned back into my bed as I remembered our second encounter.

_**͓͊̽ Flash Back * **_

**(Still Eli's P.O.V.)**

I went back to the pier every day after that day. And every time I went she was not there. There was sun, kids running and people walking. What sickened me the most were the couples- all lovey-dovey with each other, while I was looking for a girl I barely knew, yet I was so… into her. My last relationship ended in death- when we kissed yesterday I forgot everything- if there was/is a God, he has forgiven me but not completely as I did not get her name. After an entire week of looking for her I decided to call Adam. "Adam, how do you find a stranger you don't know?" "You call me at 3:00 in the morning, at my grandma's house, knowing I'll probably end up staying in Montreal longer for this phone call, to ask me how to find a stranger?" "Yes." I say as confidently as I can. I heard Adam close a door and then he spoke "I thought you weren't over Julia?" "How'd you know it's a girl?" "I'd doubt it's a guy, unless you are staring to go that way, then…" "Dude, no. And I think I am starting to get over Julia, it's like a God sent this girl as a sign to me… I need to find her. You were a … you know… how would you have liked to be found?" awkward silence. "Umm, I don't know, from all the chick flicks my mom forced me to see... they like flowers?" "Adam, how are flowers going to help me?" "I don't know Eli, look it's not as if she's going to fly away you'll find her eventually." "Fly away… Adam you're a genius my friend, a pure and utter genius!" "Uh…ok… Adam Graceson Torres… Dude I gotta go bye." Click! That's it; I went to my desk and grabbed a piece of computer paper and a sharpie. In big bold letters I wrote.

**IF you believe in spontaneous kissing during a storm watch… talk to me please.**

Yea, I was that desperate to find her. I went to bed to get whatever rest I could since tomorrow or rather later today, I'd probably be getting a lot of random girl's numbers. I fell asleep dreaming about what it'd be like to kiss her again. _Plop pip plop…_ what in the world? I thought as I got up. I looked outside my window and groaned it was raining. I turned on the weather channel (2) "and finally the Ontario region will be hit with rain all this weekend and possibly even week." I groaned some more and fell back on my bed. I'll never find her now. I fell back to sleep when I woke back up it was 3 pm. I got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen where I saw a note,

_Eli- hey, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up, hope you don't mind. Anyways your dad and I will be gone until tomorrow evening. We trust you, there's food in the fridge and if you need anything PLEASE call us. We love you- MOM and DAD _

I went outside I was getting soaked but I didn't care. I got into Morty and he started up. I was driving around aimlessly just letting my thoughts swarm around my head. Somehow I ended up at the pier. I got out and began walking around. By now, I was really soaked and would probably wake-up sick tomorrow. I stopped and just looked out into the lake. Instead of looking dull gray, the lake started to look blue-pure blue. Wait, pure blue, just as I was about to turn around I heard a voice say, "Doing some deep thinking?" and right before me was the girl of my dreams, this beautiful blue-eyed angel was standing right in front of me and I couldn't form coherent thoughts. So I smiled instead. This brought her to smile too. "You know we should work out a schedule so that way when the next storm comes we'll both be here at the same time." she said with a giggle. "I'd love nothing more." I said as honestly as I could. She blushed and looked down. Gosh, she was beautiful, there was no denying that. "So umm what's your name?" I asked "oh umm it's umm Clare AnnMarie, but I go by Clare. What's yours?" "Elijah Alexander, but I'd like it, no strongly prefer, if you called me Eli." I said with my signature smirk. "Don't worry I will." And with that I couldn't resist, I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back and it was pure and utter bliss. She still tasted sweet but the rain made her smell just so much better I'm telling you I was in heaven. She pulled me into her more tightly and I gave her what she wanted. After a couple of … Minutes, we pulled away. I rested my forehead on hers and spoke into her pure blue eyes, "I am aware that we barely know each other, but will you be my girlfriend?" Clare took my hands in hers and said "I'm already yours." So we continued where we left off in the rain. Kissing passionately and oblivious to the cold. She was my affliction, now she'd be my addiction, boy am I going to be her number 1 fan (3).

_*__**Flash Back Over***_

**Eli P.O.V.**

Life is good, I wouldn't change anything in the world, well maybe my school, but that's beside the point. I told her everything about me- even about Julia- because I really wanted this relationship to work and I knew it wouldn't if we kept secrets from each other. She accepted me and told me everything about her, from her sister Darcy to her parent's current drama. I glanced up at my wall, the sign I made over a month ago now reads,

**IF you believe in spontaneous kissing during a storm watch… talk to me please.**

**Why I love spontaneous kissing in the rain… of course I'll talk to you**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Bedtime. The time usually meant for getting ready to or falling asleep. As for me, I didn't want to sleep. There was too much on my mind. I stared out my balcony and looked up at the sky. It was clear night; the sky was the limit, no stars no clouds, just the contrasting colors of purple, blue, and black. It was all chaotic yet so pretty, mesmerizing. This year would probably test me in unimaginable ways, but I think God is finally allowing me to be happy. He helped me find Eli and for that I am so grateful. I closed my door to the balcony and went to bed. Before I went to sleep though I prayed,

_As I lay me down to sleep,_  
_I pray the Lord my soul to keep;_  
_if I die before I wake,_  
_I pray for God my soul to take_

And hopefully Eli will be with me when the time comes for me to go to sleep.

**Narrator's (aka No One's) P.O.V. **

The two teens are in a state of elation that cannot be broken. They had hope that they would find each other and they did. All that is needed now is to see if they're strong enough to last. Deep down, they both know that they're wrong for each other. One's the light the other's the darkness, however in order to earn the light you need to search the darkness. They believed and their wish came true. The pier truly does magical things. For some it's a meditation place, for others the perfect date night, for Eli and Clare? The realization that if you believe, anything is possible.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes this is the end of this TWO-SHOT. I really hope you guys enjoyed it… umm I'll continue to write some more fanfics, so be on the lookout… until then

-{- You Know You Love Me ChristyRita

(1)- I searched up a prep school on Google because I couldn't think of one

(2)- are there weather channels in Canada? There probably is what kind of question is that?

(3)- Burnham song reference "Catch Me If You Can", in this story though Eli doesn't know the song though, I thought it fit…


End file.
